


【傘星】貓的味道

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向 / 偵探搭檔設定
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa





	【傘星】貓的味道

「傘啊，起床了。」  
「......是貓的味道。」  
「什麼？」  
「貓咪的毛有一種特殊的香味。有人說聞起來像起司蛋糕，有人說像剛曬好的棉被，但其實貓咪們根本沒有在洗澡。」  
「......我好像會開始討厭貓咪了。」  
「哥，你知道貓咪死掉時聞起來是什麼味道嗎？」  
「我......我不知道。」  
「你聞起來就像我死掉的貓咪。」

似乎被形容成屍體的味道，朴星和頓時五味雜陳；但這是崔傘第一次對自己展現超過一分鐘的溫柔，他想他也許可以暫時容忍對方。

「其實當時他還沒死透。但我知道他一定會死。」崔傘撫摸著朴星和的後腦勺，心不在焉地。「明明知道貓咪會比自己早死，卻還是要飼養他。其實就像那些不惜受罰，也執意殺掉對方的人一樣。」  
「我知道。在你眼裡，那些人很愚昧吧？」  
「愚昧的人才足夠有趣。」崔傘張開眼，雙手猛然抓住朴星和的臉。「如果你想活得比貓咪更久，就停止調查這個案子。最好連新聞都別看一眼。」  
「怎麼回事......？」  
「因為你那無趣的爛命不值得。」  
「你又來了......咳。」

被崔傘喪失靈魂的雙眼直勾勾地盯著，不尋常的恐怖感逐漸蔓延。朴星和一時失去了抱怨他的興致，只是把壓在耳朵上的手輕輕拿開。「我知道了。但如果委託人的意願不變，我還是得做，你了解的吧？」

崔傘沒有回答，他湊近朴星和的肩膀，深呼吸了幾次。

「所以，我身上到底有什麼味道？」  
「沐浴乳的香味。金盞花。」  
「浴室那罐沐浴乳啊......你不也是洗那罐嗎？」  
「是喔。」  
「好了，該去工作了——放開我啦！」


End file.
